La Quête commence
by Julianne Dufrenoy
Summary: Ici Merry décrit les premiers jours de la Quête de Rivendell, et se souvient de la peur et de l'anticipation qu'il a ressentie quand ils sont partis. Comme Hobbit, il ne comprend guère cette Quête, mais il connait qu'il n'est pas certain qu'elle se terminera bien. TRADUCTION de "The Quest Begins" de Julianne Brandagamba.


**Bonjour et bienvenu à cette histoire ! Avant qu'elle commence, je dois expliquer que je ne suis pas française, et s'il y a des erreurs dans la traduction, c'est à cause de mon infériorité, et je vous invite à me rectifier :)**

* * *

Nous nous aurions été assis autour d'un feu cette nuit-là, s'il y avait été un feu. Mais nous devions nous contenter de regarder un endroit central, avec les neuf âmes se blottissant autour d'une surface nue. Pippin s'appuyait sur moi à gauche, les yeux fatigués et chassieux à mon droit, Gimli s'assoupissait déjà. Moi aussi, je commençais à avoir envie de dormir, mais il ne fallait pas dormir, pas encore : bien qu'il fût après minuit, – en fait les étoiles commençaient à décliner, – ce fut notre midi, et le serait pendant – je ne savais pas combien de temps. Je ne voulais pas penser à la durée de notre Quête.

Sans parler, Gandalf nous donna quelques morceaux de lembas. Je le refusai je n'avais point de faim. _Un hobbit ? Pas de faim ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_ je put imaginer mon père dire, mais je ne me sentais plus un hobbit. Je me sentais comme une bête de somme, comme notre poney Bill : tous mes soucis, toutes mes peurs pesaient sur moi comme les gros sacs sur les épaules de Bill.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on est sorti de Rivendell il y a très, très longtemps, » dit-je à Pippin, qui sursauta un peu : il avait été sur le point de s'endormir. Il se frotta les yeux et leva sa tête.

« Ne me rappelle pas de Rivendell, il répondit, ça me fait penser aux édredons et à une bonne nourriture. »

Je ne lui di pas que c'étaient ces souvenirs de bons moments passés dans le village brillant et heureux des Elfes qui me permettaient de continuer à travers ce désert. Si je pouvais, en marchant, vivre ailleurs, il était moins probable que je deviendrais fou. Pourquoi avais-je accepté, – non, exigé, – de faire partie de cette mésaventure ?

Frodo parlait à voix basse avec Gandalf et Aragorn, qui l'écoutaient sans l'interrompre : mais si c'était à cause d'intérêt ou de fatigue, je n'aurais pu dire. Je ne pus guère distinguer les mots que Frodo prononçait, mais je ne fus pas heureux de le voir agir comme ça.

« Vois notre Frodo, dis-je à Pippin, en parlant un peu plus fort contre le vent croissant. Lui et Sam sont toujours avec les Grandes Gens, ces temps-ci.

– Est-ce que tu as écouté leurs conversations ? Pippin dit en fronçant les sourcils. Ils parlent toujours avec pessimisme, de toutes les choses qui pourraient se passer. Je ne l'aime pas trop. C'est comme s'ils ne sont plus des hobbits.

– Je ne crois pas que nous le soyons encore, dis-je. Je ne sais pas ce que nous deviendrons. »

De manière inattendue, Boromir parla alors, ajoutant à notre conversation une observation qui nous hanterait pendant toute la Quête :

« Et nous non plus. Je crois que personne ne peut deviner son destin dans cette affaire. Mais on doit avoir de l'optimisme, jeunes Halfelins. Avec une Communauté comme celle-ci, qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ? »

* * *

Nous nous promenâmes pendant le petit matin, et quand le soleil avait été levé pendant une heure environ, nous nous arrêtâmes encore, et nous nous mîmes à l'abri du vent derrière une grande roche. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup la roche : il semblait qu'elle était tombée du flanc de coteau, et je ne voulus pas dormir près d'une montagne qui s'écroulait. Mais il n'y avait point d'autre endroit dans les environs qui était vaguement abrité et donc nous montâmes notre camp, si on peut lui donner ce nom, et mîmes sur terre nos capes et nos couvertures comme lits improvisés.

Gandalf et Aragorn, nos chefs naturels, distribuèrent alors nos Gardes, pour que tout la nuit – le jour en vérité – fût gardée. Comme nous haïssions ces Gardes ! Chacun de nous en avait une presque chaque nuit j'en avais une des premières.

Elle commença vers midi (c'est-à-dire, le vrai midi : notre minuit), quand Legolas me réveilla et se glissa dans sa propre couverture. Je me levai, en frottant les yeux, et en me préparant pour une longue vigil silencieuse sur toute cette terre.

Je suppose que ma vue fut belle. Dans l'est, les Montagnes de Brume se dressaient devant nous, leurs cimes blanches dans la brume vers l'ouest, une plaine déserte s'étendait à perte de vue, et disparut derrière l'horizon dans une tache jaune. Je ne pus rien voir de vivant : l'hiver avait ravagé ce pays, et l'avait enlevé de plantes et d'animaux, et il y avait de la neige au-dessus de la limite des arbres. Je me demandai quand il neigerait à notre niveau.

Au loin, une cascade blanche chutait des montagnes. Elle était loin d'au moins une lieue, mais elle était encore claire. J'estimai sa hauteur – cinq cents pieds ? Six cents ? Je ne peux bien jauger les hauteurs, mais je vus que les Montagnes de Brume et les choses là-dedans étaient d'une échelle qui me faisait peur. Ils auraient pu nous vaincre aisément : nous étions entièrement à la merci de la nature.

Je restais assis comme ça, froid et effrayé, à l'affût des gens, – des choses, - qui auraient pu nous menacer. Ce fut ainsi pendant une heure, comme avait été décidé, en tenant compte par la position du soleil je le vus croiser ma ligne, et aussitôt j'allai vers Boromir pour le réveiller pour sa garde.

Il se leva, et me congratula pour m'être empêché de dormir puis il alla vers un rempart sur la roche, et s'assit, une forme frappante contre le désert noir. J'avais confiance en lui, et m'endormis assez facilement.

* * *

Mais bien que je me sois endormie assez bien, je fus terrorisé par des cauchemars très clairs. Je vus ma mère et mon père pris par les Cavaliers noirs je vus notre Castel Brandy entre les mains de l'Ennemi. Je vus Frodo et Sam dans une terre d'ombres, se soutenant quand ils trébuchaient sur leurs jambes lasses je me vus me battre avec les formes confuses, et je ne pouvais guère parer leurs coups furieux. Et ensuite, avant que je fusse pris d'un sommeil plus profond, je vus Boromir confiant sur sa roche, ses traits vagues et tout d'un coup son visage devint le visage d'un Chevalier noir, et une langue noire vint de cette obscurité inexpressive sa vois terrifiante siffla :

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ? »

Je sursautai à demi puis je devais m'être retourné, et mes rêves disparurent, car je dormis jusqu'au matin, et ce n'était qu'alors que je me souvins des visions qui avait troublé mon esprit.


End file.
